The Three Gumballs
by BirdsHorsesAndOtherProblems
Summary: What if Prince Bubba Gumball, Gumball Tristopher Watterson (a blue cat), and Benson (a GUMBALL machine) met together in a certain spot? This story provides a few (if not several) possibilities.
1. Chapter 1: Conquest

The morning sky burned orange and yellow with rage.

Red and white poles and spears lined up around a cobblestone pavement, with blue and pink pennants flapping by the cool wind. Odd-looking people surround a pale-blue-skinned woman, who is bound on a pair of wooden stocks. She struggles with her tied-and-bound hands and feet. Her white hairs were not covered by her golden crown, which is stored away somewhere, with her powers.

Footsteps. It is the ruler of the Land of Aaa, now "_nearly the Hegemon of the World_". His name is Prince Bubba Gumball, now donned in magenta armour, gleaming by the rising morning sun. This was a precaution, in case if she secretly regains her powers by some ominous means ...

"Ice Queen, Simona Petrikova," his youthful voice mumbles and tut's at his prisoner, looking on her as if she were vermin, "I charge you of unlawful conquest and trespassing the sovereignty of hundreds of kingdoms throughout Aaa, _including mine_. No matter that you did this to fulfill your perverse desires. I will have to ... "

(_unsheathes a pink sword_)

" ... _finish **you** myself._"

Then, he raises his arms with ease to behead the Ice Queen. His only chance to avenge all of Aaa, and put another claim to his quest for world domination.

But before he could swing his sword down-wards, a cloud of magenta hissed under him. A few seconds later, he (and his sword) was gone!

Lord Marzipan: "Should I let Princess Fionna execute 'er, or should I let 'er rot 'n jail?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Curtains

Gumball Tristopher Watterson was about to finish his homework.

All round him, outside and inside the Watterson's wooden house, it was just another sunny day in Elmore.

Darwin and Anais were playing "Dodge or Dare", Nicole was already out for work at the "Rainbow Factory", and Richard is lazing out, snoring by the T. V.

As for Gumball, in his sun-lit room, he would have wandered around, and played with his siblings and friends, as he used to be. But today, he is concentrating on his homework, _however_ mind-bendingly difficult it can be.

Turns out that his mother's advice paid off.

And at last, writing off his last activity, Gumball stood up on his chair and raised his arms (pencil clenched on paw), shouted;

"I'VE FINISHED IT!"

But before he could notice it, green clouds engulfed him from his feet, and he was (also) gone.

His wooden pencil dropped on the carpet floor, snapping its lead tip.


	3. Chapter 3: Clamor

Meanwhile, in the Park, it was a scorchingly hot day.

Benson slaved his workers, in arranging chairs and clearing out litter. Surely all that screaming and shouting, and rushing to stop this-and-that may have been more stressful to him than them, no?

"Rigby. Stop eating that trash!"

"Mordecai, stop slacking around!"

And so on.

_Who really pities Benson, anyways?_

And then, he vanishes in a cloud of smoke. His checklist and pencil drop afterwards.

And only then did the workers, starting from Mordecai, and then Rigby, notice this incident.


	4. Chapter 4A: The Meeting

In a just-built wooden house opposite to the House, within the Park (_in Benson's world_), in a lonely, well-furnished living room, three green flashes slowly blinked.

Prince Gumball, Gumball Tristopher Watterson, and Benson appeared, and curiously looked at each other.

Benson and the Candy Prince then had a little talk with each other, before ...

Gumball Watterson: (_tapping Benson_) "Hey, can I have your gumballs? (I've got a quarter. ;) ) "

Benson: "No."

Gumball Watterson: (_sadly, with big, sparkling eyes_) "Aw, can yoo pwease gimme? Gimme gimme gimme gimme ... "

Benson: (_irritated_) " (_sigh_) I just had the last straw..."

So Benson grabbed the blue cat by the tail, and he had a dangerous, blue bundle of angry clawings and yowlings at hand.

Gumball Watterson: "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Benson, regardless of his imbecile feline captive scratching his metal body pestering him, and even biting him, carried him outside to the porch, and flung him like a sling out into the daylight sun.

He then let out a little grin, relishing what may have been his relieving moment.

* * *

Gumball (the cat) then crashed into Mordo and Riggs' house. The two were playing a console game.

Upon hearing the crash, the two bros looked back.

Mordecai let out a little "_jay__!_"

Then they rushed towards the cat. Oddly, Mordecai immediately flapped his wings, and hurriedly flew to Gumball.

Eyes derped, he pecked on Gumball's head, in a dumber manner than ordinary blue jays would.

Rigby looked on without saying a word, or moving even a little finger.

Then Gumball tried to get back on his feet.

And then, he was dragged, kicking and screaming (and clawing), out into_ the bros' house porch_, where Mordecai derpily threw him back to Benson's new house.

Our feline projectile, screaming in the air like some sorry little rocket, crashed into the house's dark attic.


	5. Chapter 4B: Reprisal

Eight years later, Benson was asleep in a cryogenic freezer.

He was awakened, and he got out of his store-room.

"_Surprise!_"

It was his workers, who showed up in his house to celebrate his birthday.

All of them, including Benson, are wearing _TF2_-related costumes.

Mordecai (_BLU Scout_) and his wife, Margaret (_RED Sniper_) were presenting him a birthday cake. It resembled a RED Sentry Gun, Level 3.

Meanwhile, their children Mordaret and Margecai (_BLU Scout, RED Scout, respectively_) were chasing each other, and shooting each other with BB guns.

Rigby (_RED Engineer__, just like Benson_) was helping out his boss' friends (_Skips - RED Heavy; Muscle Man - RED Demo; High-5 Ghost - RED Spy; some goat guy - Medic_) to have a plethora of snacks and darts' rounds.

So in all of this, _Bengineer_ then had a talk with his _Mordescout_ and _Margniper_.

"_Why are you all still appreciating me, for all of my bossiness? _(_I'm sorry_)"

Just then, three knocks on the door.

Benson responded, with the appreciative couple beside him (their children safely playing beside the stairs) .

It was a _BLU Spy_, just waiting outside the door in the mild snowfall's night. And he is masked with an image of a stop sign (with an "x", just like the one you see on old _Windows_ computers).

"_Gentleman._"

Benson shook hands with his guest, assuming him to be just another (_uninvited_) fellow. Or some friend.

He then noticed bubbles spouting from his cigarette.

Then something like four knives poking into the back of his right hand.

(_Uninvited Guest/BLU Spy_) : "_Just a moment, **please**._"

The "_Spy_" took off his mask, revealing a grudging feline face. Then his gloves. And then his _balaclava_ (showing his pointed, feline ears). And he shook his blue/cyan tail, still as furry as ever.

Benson : "_You_, again?!"

He knew this "_guest_" very well.

The _same_ victim that he had tortured eight years ago in the past.

Now he's **back** for revenge.

This "_Spy_" used two of his right-paw claws to grab Benson by the neck, raised it a bit higher, and shouted (_in a gruff French accent_),

_"**DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!**"_

He then flung Benson to a spot just to the right of the fireplace, much to the shock of the other guests.

Gumball then gave out an excited, evil laugh, and pounced at Benson.

_"Let's settle this like gentlemen!_"

As soon as he landed on Benson, he scratched on him as hardly as ever.

"_The world will thank me for this, you_ _**monster**_**_!_**"

Margaret then threw a jar of peanut butter and fish oil at Gumball.

He then thought about Penny and Darwin. _WHAT HORRORS HAVE THEY BEEN_ _THROUGH?!_

"_MON BOCQ!_"

Gumball then leaped towards Margaret. He was then countered by her husband, Mordecai, who beat him with a baseball bat.

Both of them then fought.

Margaret then shot Gumball with a tranquilizer dart on his left shoulder, with a sniper rifle she had found in the same room as from which Benson emerged.

The cat dropped on the ground, snoring and drooling.

The party then commenced.

(It appears that Margaret was giving Gumball a free bath (in his clothes), and placed his wet, snoring body in Benson's empty bedroom. She then placed a note on the lowest drawer of his cupboard.)

The party then ended. All the guests left, as Benson spent the rest of the evening cleaning up the mess.

But he also found another note, warning him not to go into his bedroom.

For the moment, Benson shrugged and slept in his living room.

On the next morning, he helped himself with some nice-smelling pizza on his doorstep.

Another note.

"Now, you may go to your bedroom. I've got a surprise for you. - Margaret."

He then went to his bedroom, but he heard snoring.

Peering in, he saw that it was Gumball (_still in his cheap spy suit_).

"_When I'm done with my present, I'm gonna deal with Margaret ..._"

He tip-toed into his bedroom, noticing one more note on his cupboard.

"_THE SURPRISE IS HERE !1_"

He opened that drawer, and found a _RED Intelligence Briefcase_.

Apparently, it is fake.

Opening it with ease, he found an old-fashioned "_Dodge-or-Dare_" game board. He opened it up ...

The strong smell of the board, and its contents, pervaded the room, and the entire house. It even seeped outside.

It then awakened Gumball out of Benson's bed, while his enemy (or former tormentor) is examining the contents below.

_Letting out an ear-piercing scream, he furiously attacked Benson._


	6. Chapter 4C: Furor

As soon as Prince Gumball saw Gumball (his catty friend) buying gumballs from Benson to eat, his eyes burned with rage.

He drew out his pink, metallic sword, and screamed angrily, hopefully to "_avenge his kind who were eaten by the two freaks over here_".

Gumball (the cat) and Benson (the _**gumball**_ machine) fled him, dodging his quick moves and his faulty temper.

Will he succeed?


End file.
